


The House of Romanov

by augustrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bill and Fleur broke up after he was attacked by Greyback, Connected by prophecy, F/F, F/M, Inaccurate Timeline, Instant Connection, Magic School, Mutants, Natasha is a good mom, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Russian Purebloods, Soulmates, The Avengers as family - Freeform, Werewolves, Witch!Adopted Daughter, Witches, loss of family, witch!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a wizarding family by the name of Ivanov, who lived in the mountains of Russia. Kee Sewlyn of the Sewlyn family married Valerian Ivanov, the son of the family in 1978. Refusing to follow in their family's footsteps and support Voldemort, they were erased from the family. In 1992, they gave birth to a girl named Rosemarie Ivanov. On the girl's third birthday, her parents were killed by Death Eaters, her mother hiding her daughter in the attic with a cloaking spell. That's where Natalia Romanov found the silver-blue eyed girl. Natalia was the only one left of her own family, taken by the RedRoom after her own parents were killed. The only witch left of her family. She grabbed what little that the two could transport, and the bodies were left alone and were discovered by Albus Dumbledore when he received a letter from someone who did not wish to be found. Rosemarie was thought to be lost. But what happened when in the present day, after the war, Bill Weasley is recruited by the Avengers after his relationship with Fleur ends, and he finds love in a familiar face as well as finds the truth of what there was only stories, the secret of the House of Romanov.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/MC, Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Rosemarie

_"Wanna believe that you don't have a bad bone in your body, but the bruises on your ego make them go wild, wanna believe that even when you're stone-cold, you're sorry, tell me why you gotta be so out of your mind." - Be Kind,_ Marshmello & Halsey

Natalia lowered her dark red hood as she approached the small cottage, recognizing the magic within the house as well as the ever-present feeling of death around it. It had been a year since the fall of the Soviet Union and her recruitment to the organization that had originally set out to kill her after she freelanced. But it was times like these as she was returning from missions, that she was regretful of the conscience that they had created in her.

She had heard of the Ivanov family from what memories she had of her parents. They were Russian pureblood elites, famous for their support of Voldemort. In recent years, perhaps a decade, as someone who didn't age she often lost track of time as it went by, she read that the only son had been cast out and everyone was to burn all their photos of him to erase him from history. 

She wished that this was not as often as it appeared to be when a child refuses to go on the same track as their parents, especially in pureblood families that support Voldemort, the families were often ordered to cast that child out, a form of banishment, then a charm placed on the house so they could never return, and the child erased from all portraits, mostly burned to ash. So it was as if they never existed.

It was heartwrenching to read about. She would never have the opportunity to have children herself, but she couldn't imagine how a parent could do such a thing to their children, just because they did not share the same views as them.

This revelation as well as the knowledge that they had given birth to a daughter had given her one too many flashbacks of the horror that had happened to her in the Red Room by many Death Eaters, and she felt a connection to the girl that was unexplainable. 

But as she pushed open the door of the rejected child's house, she saw that her instincts were once again right. 

On the floor laid Valerian and Kee Ivanov, dead for what she assumed was mere hours before her arrival, judging by the presence of dark magic that was still in the air as well as the wounds on their arms. The running blood showed that these wounds were inflicted while they were still alive. She tried not to think of the words that had been carved into their skin and sighed as she stepped over their bodies, her boots hitting the floor with no sound. 

She followed the trace of untapped magic, a gift she had retained after being experimented on by the Red Room until she found the crawlspace in the attic. 

"Revelio." She whispered and soon found the small girl in the corner, her soft sobs the only sound as she approached her carefully.

"Hello, sweet girl." She said in English, gently picking up the girl and holding her in her arms as she slowly went back down to the main floor. Finding a suitcase upon further inspection to the couple's room, she found the girl's clothes safely packed up as well as a note from each of her parents. They knew that they were going to die, she realized as she carried the girl and the suitcase.

Disappearing into the night with the girl, she knew that she would not let what happened to her parents happen to her. Or what happened to her. Natalia realized as she boarded the train that maybe she could have a chance with children after all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus sat with Minerva as they discussed the opening of the Chamber of Secrets that happened after Colin Creevey had been petrified.

"Are we sure about this, Albus? After all, the Chamber hasn't been opened since..."

"Since Tom Riddle was a student here, I am aware of that. But the evidence does not lie." He said to her, his eyes deep in thought. Before he could utter another word, a message burst into being instead of being carried by an owl, revealing some very powerful magic. 

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_It was late last night when I followed a powerful source of dark magic to the house of Valerian Ivanov and Kee Sewlyn and found them both dead in their home in the mountains. They were killed by Death Eaters, the word blood-traitor carved into their skins and their bodies ragged from being tortured with dark magic. But their daughter was hidden safely by a parent's cloaking spell. The girl, who I now know is Rosemarie, is safe now and I have headed back to America with her._

_She will be safe and far away from the battles ahead, for if people knew she was alive, they would never stop coming for her. You know her prophecy as well as I do. I trust that discretion will be held by this letter._

_The parents' address is secured at the end of this letter where you can give them a proper burial. But the survival of Rosemarie Ivanov must be kept between us, for the girl is very powerful, but I will do the best to raise her and make sure that she can handle herself in the future._

_Do not try a locator spell for I have already cloaked us from any magical means of finding us. Good luck in the coming years, Albus, I hope that we meet each other once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia Romanov from the House of Romanov_

He sighed softly before handing the letter to Minerva, who knew Kee as did him. They had both taught her and now, she had died as a result of Death Eaters because she and her husband had forsaken their family's nature. 

"At least the girl is safe," Minerva whispered, her hand coming to cover her mouth before reading the end of the letter, especially the signature. "Who is Natalia?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that, she is a young girl from my life before coming back to Hogwarts. Of course, now she is anything but. She is known as the Black Widow, and unfortunately, the whole story is not mine to tell. All I can guarantee now is that Rosemarie Ivanov will be well protected under her care. But Bill Weasley can not be made aware of her existence until it is his time to find her. When those times come, I hope you will be there to help him."


	2. Fire and Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3

_"All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door, 'cause if I could see your face once more, I'd die a happy man, I'm sure." - All I Want,_ Kodaline

Natalia picked the girl up in her arms, her now being six years old, and three years had passed since she had adopted the young Ivanov. Giving the girl her own last name to protect her, she had to admit that she had grown to love her as her own child. She changed her own name to an alias, Natasha Romanoff, a now full SHIELD agent as well as rising through the ranks.

It was definitely hard for her to be away from her when she was on long missions, but luckily she had a couple of agents to help her when she was not able to come home during a mission. It was strange for her to come into the apartment and see the normally stoic Agent Coulson playing with the six-year-old whose wisdom was starting to show in her early years. 

"Momma!" She yelled as she wrapped her small arms as best that she could around her neck.

"Hello, sweet girl. Did you have a good week with Uncle Phil looking after you?" She asked as she watched the silver-blue eyes of her adopted daughter fall sleepily on her shoulder. 

"Yes, he was really fun. He read me, Sherlock Holmes." She said, causing a faint smile to cross across her face. 

"Did he now?" Natasha asked, looking at Phil, who simply smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, and then we spent the whole day playing detective." She said with a giggle.

"Well, I think that it is time we get the little detective to bed, don't you think? Say goodnight to Uncle Phil." She said, chuckling to herself as Rosemarie gave a little wave to Coulson as she disappeared into the apartment into the blue and green painted room that belonged to the young girl. 

Putting her into the bed, she whispered to the girl as she noticed the unique eyes of her daughter falling shut. "I'm gonna go talk to your Uncle Phil for a minute but then I'll be right back and read you a couple of chapters if you can stay awake long enough." She said, causing a sleepy giggle to fall from her as she tickled her sides.

"Okay, Momma."

And with that, she kissed Rosemarie's forehead and silently exited her room, closing the door shut behind her.

She came back out to find Phil still sitting on the couch where he had been with her daughter when she had walked in. 

"She is a very bright young girl, you said that she was 6, she doesn't seem like that. I'm guessing her teaching is all due to you." He said before she smiled and nodded. 

"I want her to have a chance at a normal education and be as prepared as possible before having to attend magic or inhuman school. Until then, her magic is bound. I want her to know that there are good things in being normal. Even if she is not that and won't be."

"Does she know about her parents?" Phil asked her hesitantly, knowing that while he may be her handler, the redhead was a deadly and dangerous woman, even without using her abilities.

"I was planning on telling her next year, but I am also looking at finding a magic school in the United States that isn't Ilvermony. She goes to Ilvermony, it's likely she hears about a prophecy about her and a certain redhead Weasley who will, thankfully, not age past 26, and I don't want her to be stressed out by it." She said, sighing as she looked down the hallway that led to her daughter's room.

"Did Albus tell you anything before he died?" He asked her and she nodded before reaching into the magical hidden compartment and pulling out a letter.

"He said that while he knew that he was going to die, he made sure that Bill Weasley would be protected by a spell that prevented him from getting killed as well as aging so the age difference would not appear as big as it is when they meet. He also noted that the same magic that covered the house of the Ivanovs' was similar to the aging magic that was performed on me in the Red Room. So they are both like me, they won't age very fast, even after once they meet." She said quietly, avoiding his gaze as the letter disappeared again.

"While I may not be able to help you with her growing magic, I may know the type of school that can help her. And it would not put a damper on your relationship with her in the future. If you would like, I could speak to the Headmaster about getting her an interview for the school in a couple of years." Phil said, not willing to admit that the sweet girl had him wrapped around her finger as she had with Clint Barton, according to Natasha.

"Depending on the school and headmaster, I will consider it." She said seriously. And he didn't expect much else from her, knowing she only wanted the best for her daughter. 

"The file is on the table. Goodnight, Agent Romanoff." He said and then exited the apartment, Natasha locking the door behind him. 

She knew that Rosemarie was probably still awake so she went and read a couple of chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ answering her questions as best as she could and not sugarcoating the details. Once she was sure that she was asleep, she went out to the living room and picked up the file, chuckling as she saw the name of the school as well as the information about the Headmaster.

 _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_ and its headmasters, _Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr._


	3. Cage the Storm

_"Isn't it a little late, shouldn't you fly away? Little dove with cigarettes, show 'em that you can hold your breath." - Smoke Filled Room,_ Mako

Rosemarie was 11 when her mother took off the bracelet, a dainty silver chain with a dove charm, and she had her first emotional outburst. Of course, said outburst resulted in an earthquake. 

Her mother had told her the truth about her parents and well, as a child, even with the mentality that she seemed older than she was, she still had a right to mourn the parents she never got to know. She understood her mother's worries about telling her and promised that she would never be like her biological family. At the end of the day, she wasn't an Ivanov; she knew that a Romanov had raised her. She was Natasha's daughter, not an Ivanov.

Now, she was at a school, a special school, Natasha called it, so that she could have the chance to express herself without fear of being judged. And so she could make friends with people her age instead of relating to adults so much, her mother joked, but she understood the meaning. She would like to make friends and not be surrounded by her honorary uncles all the time when her mother went on the long missions she hated so much. 

Her mom had gotten her an interview with one of the Headmasters, Professor Charles Xavier. So that's where she was, in the garden of the school as he made his way to her, Natasha staying with the other one. Charles said that it would be beneficial to meet Erik if she passed the first interview.

Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a long braid, and despite not being related to Natasha, she looked a lot like her.

Charles moved his wheelchair next to the bench and extended his hand towards the child.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, you must be young Rosemarie. Your mother has spoken very highly of you." He said with a welcoming smile.

"I go by Rose now, Professor. It's nice to meet you." She said in her soft, tinkling voice as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rose. I'm sure your mother has told you of my own gifts." Charles said, leaning forward to clasp his hands and look at her.

"You have the gift of telepathy." She deadpanned.

"You're right, and I'm glad that you are like your mother in the way that you don't beat around the bush." He said with a laugh.

"Mom says I'm too much like her. But she also says that children imitate what they know." 

"Your mother is right." 

He smiled at her before looking at her as if concentrating on her thoughts. It was hard, reading a child's thoughts, mostly because they were so active, but also because Rosemarie was Natasha's daughter, who was skilled at hiding her thoughts from telepaths. 

"Your mother told me about what happened, as well as subtle things that she noticed but you didn't want to tell her. Which no one blames you for. It is hard enough to be a witch, let alone a witch with abilities like yours." He said, pausing when he saw the child tense up when he mentioned her abilities. "Of course, I will not push you to talk about it, but I feel like talking about them would be more beneficial for both of us so we can figure out what you need to be taught."

She was silent as her unnatural eyes looked at him but she seemed to see his reasoning. Slowly, she began to talk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bill sighed as he moved his things back into his own flat in London, letting Fleur keep their formerly shared cottage in the divorce. He didn't know what changed, but after the war, after his scars, he didn't feel the same way as he did when he loved her before. She was a kind woman and deserved someone who loved her without hesitation. 

He wasn't the same man that she fell in love with, he realized that now. He had spent so much time trying to get back to the man that he was before Greyback's attack, he hadn't thought that anything had changed, but things that didn't make sense did and so did the things changing after the battle. Once he realized that he hadn't aged past 26 after the battle, he went to McGonagall, who told him as little as she could. 

She told him of a prophecy that said that he would meet his soulmate years into the future, the year 2012 when someone invaded America. His soulmate would be 22 then and they would meet as partners and fall in love, but there would be darkness within her that no one else but him could handle. She would be a very powerful witch and he an equally powerful wizard, and that time stops when they meet, they will not age fast, and she will have a heart of ice, but no one else could understand a heart such as hers but him. 

It was as little as she could tell him without him changing things but a piece of information did not go unnoticed, that they would be able to speak through their minds when she turned 18. Although they would not meet for 9 years, they would be able to speak to each other before that. At least that bit of information was comforting, but he had to will his inner impulses to stop so they didn't meet prematurely. 

He hoped only time would clarify what he felt would be forever before he could meet her. Until then, he would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate for me breaking fleur and bill apart, I really wanted to do a story with bill and this was the only way i thought it could make sense


	4. For Whom The Bell Tolls

_"You're a pretty butterfly, you keep on passing by, never land inside my hands, your home is in the sky, and there's a lesson waiting to be learned, the fire starters always get the best, and the good guys never get the girl, no shooting stars cannot fix the world, and I've made the same mistakes. But I won't this time. No, I won't this time." - butterfly,_ Christina Perri

Rosemarie never celebrated Remembrance Day.

The Headmasters had instituted it shortly after she came to Xavier's School, and even with knowledge about what happened to her biological parents, she never celebrated it with the other students who lost someone.

Perhaps it was because she had been raised by spies since her parents' death, or because she didn't remember them, she didn't remember them being murdered. But the idea of Remembrance Day was to give others the chance to grieve, and she was 16 now, so maybe she just was past the point of needing to mourn her parents.

The school still made her participate in some of the activities of the horrid day, with everyone grieving and crying and well, there was a reason she didn't make friends. She was hard for everyone to read and she was unpredictable some days, especially because no one knew her.

She kept to herself a lot and was standoffish for a lot of people, the only people who seemed to like her were the professors and older students.

But to her, the whole point of Remembrance Day was redundant.

So that was why she was holed up in her dorm room for today, the required activities are done for the day and she was writing a letter to Natasha, who was on a new Avengers recruiting mission, and she was gathering information currently. Well, she wasn't supposed to know where Natasha was or what she was doing, but as her daughter, SHIELD really should have expected that she could hack through their defenses.

Besides Valentine's Day and Christmas, Remembrance Day was her most detestable holiday.

Finishing the letter, she held it in her hands before it disappeared in a burst of fire. Sighing, she reclined back in her chair before shaking her head as her thoughts wandered briefly to her birth parents, to the life she could have had with them.

It didn't matter anyway, as her mother repetitively said, "You can't change the past, my dear Rose, you can only look forward to the future."

She had just begun to finish her homework from history class, Wolverine taught her both mortal and witch history, a lot of teachers had to combine muggle and magic things for lessons as she wasn't a mutant so she wouldn't be clueless when she entered the world at 18. But after she had finished about two pages of the packet when she felt a presence behind her.

"You are aware that the door works, right, Nightcrawler?" She drawled in her adopted New York accent. Her mother had suggested that learning the dialect of where the school was located would help her fit in, she learned it but she still didn't fit in as well as she had hoped. Westchester County did help her sound American so no one would question her origins.

The man chuckled as he strode forward and placed an envelope on her desk. "I'm sure you're not surprised that you're on Dean's List again this semester, Miss Romanoff. So there is your congratulatory letter as well as a couple of new rewards, and Professor Lehnsherr wants to see you." He said, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Rosemarie asked with an eyebrow arch. Lately, the man had taken on a more fatherly role to her, but she didn't think that she had played any of her crueler pranks this week to warrant a visit to his office. "Do you know what for?" She questioned the teleporter.

"Nah, you know Erik, likes to keep everything close to his chest. Doesn't want to play all of his cards." He said before smirking and disappearing again.

She rolled her eyes before pushing back in her chair and grabbing her red leather jacket and black bookbag before making her way to Erik's office.


	5. No Exit

_"You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water, we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further, but I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom, but I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen." - Monster_ , Paramore

Rose made her way through the crowding of people, students writing letters or crying in the halls, brushing past the other mutants in the hall.

This was another reason that she hated Remembrance Day, not only was it a mix of emotions all around her, but she could feel every single one of them. Professor Xavier upon admitting her into school had taken her to test for her abilities that were not exactly natural for witches. Although he had not exactly been surprised by what they found, he had not expected it either.

Along with feeling all the emotions that a person could experience, she could also manipulate them, and she could also control the elements too. It was one of the reasons why she didn't get close to people. Because she could feel everything they did.

Running a hand through her dark hair, it changes almost every day, with a transfiguration spell she changed it as frequently as possible until she finds one that she likes the best.

Rose let out a soft groan as a group of guys brushed past her, ignoring their comments as she brushed by. It truly amazed her how men could compliment someone and then insult them within the same sentence. She didn't waste her time with them, having gotten in trouble last month for using her ability to trap their feet in stone. So for her sanity, she ignored them and made her way to Erik's office.

Knocking on the door, she heard his voice before unlocking the door with her powers and waltzing inside. Dropping her bookbag in the chair, she sat in the one next to it, crossing her arms as she looked at the man that had a reason for others to fear him but not her.

"I hope it was important, I was enjoying some quiet time before everyone close to my room returned to their dorms and I have to take medication to sleep." She said with an irritated glare at the second headmaster.

"It is important, and so sorry for pulling you out of quiet time, Princess," Erik spoke, but his emotions were playful and non-venomous so she knew that he didn't mean it. "Look, I know you are still having trouble with your powers, and sometimes training isn't enough. I also was made aware of you trying to perfect the Animagus potion." He said seriously with an eyebrow raise to which she rolled her shoulders back and avoided his gaze.

"No disrespect, but if you're asking me why I want to perfect it, then I'm afraid that the only way you're getting that answer is to have Headmaster Xavier go through my mind." She said and he nodded in understanding before continuing, "The other thing that you mentioned, yes. It is hard to control my own emotions when I have to feel everyone else's as well. And since neither of you has helped me block them out and control it, I'm due a few emotional outbursts." Rose said with a sigh.

"Why are you so interested in helping me?" She questioned him with a confused brow.

"It is a few things really. One of which is your mother mentioned that you could use a father figure, she said that it may benefit you since you have only grown up with agents as honorary uncles. Two, I managed to come into possession of some books that would be able to help you learn the more complex spells and potions you have been attempting. Three, I could teach you how to block out others, both others' emotions, and keep telepaths out of your mind." Erik said with a grin in her direction as he saw her silver-blue eyes light up in surprise and anticipation.

"You're serious?" Rose asked, to which he responded with a nod.

"Training for people with advanced abilities like yourself start this weekend, mostly for X-Men and upper-class students. Hope you like getting up early." He said with a smile before holding his hand out.

"Now I've probably taken enough of your time away from homework. I'll send you the schedule and start helping you with the books later this week. Considering you're normally done with your assignments for the week by tomorrow, you'll get it then." Erik said with a smile before she nodded and got up, retrieving her book bag and swinging it over her shoulder as she headed toward the door.

Turning around after stopping, she had a very serious expression on her face, but when didn't she these days?

"Headmaster Lehnsherr, thank you." She said before exiting and closing the door behind her as she made her way back to her room.

Maybe Remembrance Day wasn't as bad as she thought it was, after all, the news she was just given was pretty cool.


End file.
